They Have Been Served
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Jack from The Good Wife serves Holly and Tully the Restraining orders last in the series.


I do not own these characters they belong to the Kings. This is the last installment of the series of The Troubles of McHart. The first Three are 1) Meeting Alicia, 2) Tuly the Creep and 3) The Trollop.

...

Jack Copeland walks out of his office with a new batch of papers to serve to people. Two of them have the legal firm it is issued from Riddrick- Bozeman- and Lockhart on it. "Ahh Lockhart, Diane Lockhart. I wonder how she is doing after all these years." He thinks to himself. "I should have never stood her up. She probably would have never told me she was back together with a guy she was in love with then."

He gets into his car and drives to the first address of a Tully Nelson. He gets out of his car to see a sign reading, 'Republicans not allowed.'

"Great one of these wackos who doesn't like someone just because of their political affiliation." He gets out of his car and grabs the restraining order and heads to the door and knocks. When the dark-haired man with blue-green eyes opens the door to see the sandy-haired man with the same eye color but heavier build Tully wonders why someone would be at his door. "Are you Tully Nelson."

"Who's asking?" He looks Jack up and down.

"I am Jack Copeland a process server. You have been served."

"By who?"

"A Diane Lockhart and Kurt McVeigh," Jack remembers the other name as the guy Diane was in love with those many years ago.

"So that Republican really got to her. I should have made her laugh more." Tully snarls thinking that Diane should be with a liberal good looking man like himself, and not that conservative. He also wonders what Diane sees in Kurt.

Jack gets defensive, "I actually know Diane and know how wonderful she is and how in love she is with this Kurt McVeigh."

"If she was so in love with, she would not have slept with me." Tully is getting even more full of himself.

Jack leaves, " well, you better follow the restraining order, or you will go to jail." He gets back into his truck and looks at next on the list. "Jeez, they must have been having serious problems. If there are two restraining orders on the same day. I wonder what is the reason for this one. I can tell the last one is crazy." He turns on the radio while back on his drive to drop of this one to a Holly Westfall. He has to roll down the window as it starts to overheat in his truck. He drives up to a building that has the workshop for Holly.

"Hello, I am here to deliver something to a Holly Westfall of PGT ballistics." Jack sees a beautiful woman at the front desk.

The brunette calls over to Holly, "Ms. Westfall, there a gentleman here who says he has something to give you."

"How old does he look?" The brunette not surprised at her boss rolls her eyes.

"Late 60s to early 70s." Jack raises his eyebrows surprised that Ms. Westfall wants to know his age. Jack can't really hear rest of the conversation, "Sir, she is just finishing up a test. She will be with you in a minute." Jack sits down and takes out his phone thinking about calling Diane to see how she is doing. "Nah, she has her guy to help her out. Plus we haven't talked since 2012. She doesn't need to hear from me out of the blue. Who knows we may run into each other.

"Mr?"

"Copeland." Jack shakes his head realizing he forgot to introduce himself to the brunette he sees has the name, Annette.

"Mr. Copeland, Holly will see you now." Jack stands up and heads to the office after he was directed to it. He knocks on the door.

"Come in," says a voice, "so are you a client?" Jack looks to see Holly Westfall wearing a tight shirt and making sure her breasts are in the view to see.

"No, Ms. Westfall, I am to serve a restraining order against Diane Lockhart and Kurt McVeigh." Holly stands up from her chair aghast.

"So that liberal really is a crybaby, and got Kurt to stay away from me? How dare she do anything that makes me stay away from Kurt. He wanted me that one time." Jack looks at her in the eyes.

"Diane Lockhart is an amazing woman, who doesn't judge people based on a political party unlike you and the last person I delivered to. You guys are what is wrong with the country." Jack turns to leave when Holly stops him.

"Don't you want something else?"

Jack stands back his hands in front of his body trying to get a message across, "I am just here to do my job, Ms. Westfall."

"Really," Holly takes one of her fingers and runs it down her throat.

"Ms. Westfall I am old enough to be your dad, and I am not interested." Jack escapes before Holly can do anything else. He gets in his truck and notices he is hungry. He pulls up to a small restaurant and parks next to a Green Land Rover. He puts the rest of the papers he needs to serve in his glove box and gets out of his truck.

When he walks into the small restaurant he hears a beautiful laugh. He looks towards the laugh to see the blonde beauty of Diane Lockhart. He goes to the counter and sits down a little ways from Diane and Kurt. He sees how happy she is with Kurt at least he assumes the guy with a mustache and Silvery Grey Hair that is a little long in the back is Kurt. The guy she told him about 6 years ago after he stood her up. "What can I get for you?" The waitress with curly brown hair comes up to him.

"I would like a bacon burger with a side of fries and a lite beer. Oh, when that couple over there," he points to the table that has Diane and Kurt sitting at, "is done eating. Tell them their check is paid for and add it to my bill." After the waitress leaves he observes the couple. He sees Kurt pick up Diane's hand and kisses it. "How sweet that move is, I should have done that before. If I did I may have been married by now."

The sun catches their matching rings and shines into Jack's eyes. His plate gets put down as he heard Kurt's voice, "so how is your most recent case going?"

"Colin Sweeney is back" Diane rolls her eyes, "I know how you feel about him."

Kurt rubs her back, "I seem to remember you saying even guilty people can be innocent once." Diane leans over to kiss Kurt.

"It is a civil case this time, and he is threatening to find Alicia and have her represent him if I don't win." Jack is still eating trying to keep an eye on the scene that he sees. Especially the love between them.

"Well, he can't remember that you helped retrain Alicia after she started practicing again." Diane takes a sip of her wine.

"He also remembers before everything with Henry and the Rindell fund I was ready to retire."

Kurt looks into Diane's eyes, "I am in a way glad that it was discovered what he was doing, as we were able to find each other again."

Diane rubs her hand alone Kurt's arm, "I remember how sexy you looked standing on my doorstep with your hair longer than I have seen it."

"You looked and still look drop-dead gorgeous." They share a smile. Kurt asks the waitress for the check.

"Your check has been paid for from that gentleman at the counter." Both Diane and Kurt look to where she was pointing at, Diane thinks she recognizes the man.

"Ms. do you know his name?"

"I don't think so. I know he came in and ordered a bacon burger and a beer. He told me that he would pay for your guy's meal." Diane looks at Kurt.

"I think I know him, Kurt. From when Will was still alive and before we started seeing each other on a regular basis." Kurt looks into her eyes and thinks he knows when.

"Was he the guy that stood you up and made you realize that you missed me?" Diane nods her head.

"I wonder in the past few weeks we have run into Alicia, Tully and Holly, and now Jack. Are Fran and Lyle next?"

"The ones who caused trouble for us."

"At least we haven't run into Fran and Lyle, they didn't want me to marry. Thought we couldn't survive outside the bubble." Diane takes her hand as they stand up.

"We sure showed them. Let's go thank the man." Diane grabs her matching purse to her red form-fitting dress. They walk up to Jack, "excuse us, sir."

Jack turns around to see a radiant Diane with her hand wrapped around Kurt's, "Diane Lockhart as I live and breath. I just delivered two restraining orders with your name on it, along with I assume your husband."

"Yes, it was. This is him Kurt McVeigh, my husband." She looks to Kurt, "Kurt, this is Jack Copeland the guy I told you about after we reconnected when I showed up at your farm." Kurt takes out his other hand as shakes Jack's.

"I should thank you for standing up Diane, who knows where we would be if that didn't happen. I also do know about your date after she showed up at my place. She told me about it when we went fishing the day after you two went out." Jack looks at Diane surprised she went fishing.

"I wouldn't think you would go fishing Diane."

"He fished while I read a book. It was beautiful out just laying in the boat with my feet against Kurt's thighs as he was trying to catch our dinner." Diane reminisces about the day.

"It looks like the two of you are happy." Jack looks at how they are still holding hands, "I probably shouldn't say this, but while I was waiting for my food to arrive I watched you two flirt with each other." Diane and Kurt's eyes go wide with the knowledge of someone only one of them have met and hasn't seen for years watching them. "I am not meaning to be a creep, but as I said I came here from delivering two restraining orders against a Tully Nelson and a Holly Westfall. I get why you two wanted restraining orders they are crazy." Jack laughs, "they both are examples of the crazies from both political parties."

"Yeah, they are crazy, I regret what I did lead to both of them being involved in our lives."

Diane turns to Kurt, "Kurt, Tully was originally hired to work at a party that Adrain wanted to throw." Diane squeezes Kurt's hand, "that is how I met him, ask Elsbeth and Liz."

"I am would have been there at the party though."

"Kurt we started over how about we don't rehash this. We both did something we deeply regret and hurt each other in the process." Jack finishes his food and signals for the waitress for the check.

"Well, I got to go back to my job. I still have many more papers to deliver." Jack sticks out his hand. "It is nice to meet the guy who stole Diane's heart, Kurt."

Diane and Kurt stop holding hands, so could shake Jack's hand, "it is nice to meet you too. Thanks again for paying the bill."

"No problem, Diane is was great to see you again and to see how happy you are."

Diane smiles brightly, "it was good to see you too Jack." They all walk out together after Jack holds the door open for Diane and Kurt. They notice Jack follows them to where they are parked.

"This is your Land Rover?"

"I bought it for how often I like to go hunting."

"Really? Have you taken Diane the art lover shooting?" Diane let's out a loud laugh.

"Yes, I have and she shot herself a deer and a client for a while."

"Wow, a deer?"

"Yes, I shot a poor defenseless animal."

"Well, I really have to get back to work. Goodbye Diane and Kurt." Jack gets back into his truck as Diane and Kurt say goodbye to Jack and get into the Land Rover.


End file.
